Falling From Grace: A Shattered Captain
by Tazski
Summary: **MAJOR SPOILER ALERTS!** IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTERS 501&502 I SUGGEST YOU GO READ IT NOW BEFORE READING THE REST OF THE SUMMARY. 'Is this what you call falling from grace' Byakuya Kuchiki's last moments before he fell from grace as Captain of the 6th Division- a memoir of the important events in his life and his feelings towards those he cared for when he breathed his last. T.


**EDIT:This won't apply to the majority of you, who've been lovely with their reviews and favouriting. I'd like to say a big thankyou to anyone who reviews and/or favourites my story. Anyway, I'd like to make a request. Can you please refrain from abusing me via review? If you have a problem with me personally or whatever I write, send me a PM instead so we can talk things out. Abuse doesn't hellp, and it doesn't look good. And quite frankly, it's extremely disrespectful. Thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Oh dear...another tragic one-shot from me :(**

**A tribute to my favourite Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**Basically, this takes place at the end of Chapter 502: **MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!** IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTERS 501&502 THEN I SUGGEST YOU READ IT BEFORE READING THIS. **

**It's emotion centered more than anything, and well...I don't really have words to describe it. I guess it's a reflection of certain things in his life. I poured my...emotions in to this, more than anything. I do apologise if this is disjointed or confusing, I was writing whatever came to mind in all honesty. I guess when a person is dying, their thoughts are jumbled too. **

**Romance because of how he feels about Hisana, Tragedy because he dies...of course :(**

**Rated: T**

**R.I.P Byakuya Kuchiki. (That is if he really is dead by now, some part of me still refuses to believe it somehow)**

* * *

_Is this what you call falling from grace?_

Byakuya could feel the blood spilling out of the numerous fatal wounds on his body, his knees sinking to the ground as if in prayer. His breathing was ragged, disjointed, somehow- and his eyes struggled to keep focus, instead causing his head to slump forward in pain. His haori and uniform were both torn; his body ravaged by his own Bankai- to have a part of you turn against you was excruciating. Again and again he had fought all sorts of enemies within his life- some easy, some tough, but never had he been at the mercy of his own power. Never had he felt so alone, so utterly desolate.

_Fate...is a cruel player indeed..._

He tilted his head upwards slightly towards the rapidly darkening night sky, eager for a glimpse of the entity that promised freedom. The twinkling stars, the gently pulsating moon. Vitality and life. However, he found nothing but an endless stretch of indigo, forbidding and uninviting.

A moonless night.

He thought that he'd grow up leading a luxurious life, and eventually marry a snooty-faced noblewoman in order to preserve and uphold the dignity of the Kuchiki Clan.

But this?

Never had he imagined that he would fall deeply in love with a girl from the streets of Rukongai, resulting him in defying clan law by declaring his love for her and eventually marrying her.

He thought that he'd live a long, full, happy life with his dear Hisana, surrounded by children, grandchildren even, as the Kuchiki bloodline continued.

But this?

Never had he imagined that the next 5 years would flow by in a dream. Never did he once think that one day; he would be fighting back floods of tears, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces as he cradled his dying wife in his arms, watching her breathe her last.

He thought that he would uphold his vows and see Rukia executed for breaking the law.

But this?

Never had he imagined that once more, his heart would rule over his mind, and he would break the promises made to his parents and his late wife. Never did he think that he would break clan law again, and reveal Rukia's true past to her, thus revealing both his and Hisana's depth of love and affection for her.

Alas...he thought that he would die a dignified death, die in his sleep in his old age, with Renji and Rukia by his side.

But this?

Never did he imagine that he would become a victim of his own power, and fall mercilessly against his own Bankai.

His haori, his uniform, and his body had only just become physically ravaged. But what anyone failed to realise is that his heart had torn itself to shreds long ago, when he had helplessly stared into the dying light within those eyes that so resembled Rukia's.

He felt strangely content; knowing that all his burdens were about to be permanently lifted. Even behind his half-closed eyes, he could see her serene face gazing into his. Telling him he'd done well. Telling him that he'd been incredibly brave the whole time. That smile he'd fallen in love with. That sparkle in her eyes when they were together. That blush in her cheeks when he caressed her soft, porcelain skin.

A life of immense _pain_, a life of unendurable heartbreaks. Yet a life without regrets- save a couple. He'd loved, laughed, and done his duties as Captain and Clan Head to the best of his abilities. He'd upheld the honour of the Kuchiki Clan and become a powerful Captain.

Yet...the first thing he hadn't been able to do was save the love of his life, his dying wife.

The second was that he'd broken his promises once more- in that he couldn't protect either his vice-captain or his sister.

_Renji...Rukia...Forgive me... _he thought, as the last ounce of strength in his body left him. His heart was filled with an aching sadness, yet a profound joy, at the prospect of being reunited with his dear wife once more. As the cold shell in which he had wrapped himself all those years ago dissolved, a silent tear slid down his cheek, as he breathed his last.

_Hisana._

As Senbonzakura shattered beside him and he began to slowly fade away into emptiness, time began to cease, and he was eventually no more.


End file.
